pixarworldofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen *'Occupation': Piston Cup Race Car *'Performer': Owen Wilson, Keith Ferguson Lightning McQueen is the main protagonist in Cars franchise ''Cars'' lightning was once a racer racing for first piston cup. lightning appeared sponsored by Rust-eze number # 95 and just red. he raced against the king and chick hicks. he refuses to go to the pits as he takes the lead. again lightning refuses to change tires and only used gas. he then is winning until his tires blow and goes into 3 way tie. he later goes to mack to go but mack parks lightning's trailer at his sponsor's tent. lightning has a big break but after everything worked good. lightning is then sleeping in the trailer while a group of tuner cars called the delinquent road hazards come to help out chick hicks. lightning falls out of the trailer after snot rod sneezes and mack wakes up leaving lightning lost. lightning races to mack but ends up into a grumpy peterblit. lightning races to the interstate but ends up in a highway 66. lightning is chased by sheriff while lightning destroys a town. lightning accidently throws Stanley but Stanley falls back. LIGHTNING is being arrested by sheriff. while Lightning Mcqueen goes missing he goes into an impound lot and meets a a rusty truck. in the radiator springs courthouse the judge wants to kick him out. but sally the town attorney disagrees. she wants McQueen to fix the road. fixing the road McQueen knew that chick hicks had won the piston cup. lightning tried to fix fast! then doc challenges McQueen to a race. McQueen tries to win but a cactus falls on him! mater tows McQueen back up and McQueen finishes the road. the next day sally is happy with McQueen's road paving. she gives McQueen a cozy cone motel. at night McQueen and mater go tractor tipping. as frank tries to catch them the two friends escape. then mater shows him his backwards driving. sally hears McQueen telling about the helicopter ride for mater. the next day McQueen finds out about doc as the fabulous Hudson hornet. he won 3 piston cups. doc kicks McQueen out of his garage. McQueen tells everyone about it. people don't believe him. then he and sally take a ride. she tells McQueen about ornament valley. after tractors come. McQueen tries to get a tractor but it escapes while McQueen is distracted by doc's drift. he is amazed. doc then tells about his big wreck in 54. then McQueen finishes paving the road. then when radiator springs wakes up they see McQueen is gone. McQueen then comes. sheriff tells he will miss his race. but McQueen is not sure if his tires can take him all the way to California. he goes to luigi's casa della tires and gets new tires. he then helps out the folks. as the neon is fixed. some reporters come to take McQueen. McQueen explains sally but mack takes McQueen for the race. at the tie breaker race McQueen races against the king and chick hicks. radiator springs come to be McQueen's pit crew! McQueen tries to win! and he is about to! but after chick hicks rams into the king McQueen stops letting chick win McQueen pushed the king to the finish! tex tells McQueen to become the new face of dinoco! but mcqueen turns it down. he stays with rust eze but asks for one favor a helicopter ride for mater. McQueen returns to radiator springs while at the start of the film he wanted a dinoco sponsorship. ''Cars 2'' Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain.Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! [UPDATE] Specifications *Top speed: 200 mph *Zero to 60: 3.2 seconds *Engine: V-8 *Horsepower: 750 Lightning has coil-over shocks with tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent flipping.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts (Minor Spoilers) Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his Rust-eze customization. *Lightning McQueen, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line, and also in the Cars Toons Die-Cast Line. *In Toy Story 3 in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers (Ford GT40).A grease geek will guide you: `Cars' decoded[2]. *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. *In Tokyo, an advertisement for a vacuum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. *If a LEGO Set included World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen, his wheels would be golden. *His Spanish name is Rayo McQueen.Spanish Cars 2 site In Spanish, "rayo" means "beam" or "ray." *His French name is Flash McQueen. The French word "flash" means "flash." *In Polish, he is called Zygzak McQueen. (z-ih-g-z-ah-k) The word "zygzak" means "zigzag" in Polish. *His Danish name is Lynet McQueen. The Danish word "lynet" means "lightning". *According to a Storytellers Book, Lightning's original sponsor was Smell Swell before Rust-eze. *late in the original film he much panted like Chevrolet corvette c1 'Appearance' Feature Films Lightningmcqueen0001.png|''Cars'' Lightning_Cars2.png|''Cars 2'' Short Films Monster Mater McQueen.png|''Monster Truck Mater'' Mater Greater Lightning.png|''Mater the Greater'' McQueen HeavyMetalMater.png|''Heavy Metal Mater'' McQueen el Materdor.jpg|''El Materdor'' McQueen MaterPrivateEye.png|''Mater Private Eye'' McQueen TokyoMater.png|''Tokyo Mater'' TVShowHostMoonMater.png|''Moon Mater'' Carsteaser.jpg|[[2005 Cars Teaser Trailer|2005 Cars Teaser Trailer]] 368px-Lightning_mqueen_hawk.jpg|''Air Mater'' Video games Lightningmcquennworldofcars.jpg|The World Of Cars Online References Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toon Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Racing Cars Category:Book Characters Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Time traverlers